


Brotherhood of Blue

by SterekandMcDannoShipr



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekandMcDannoShipr/pseuds/SterekandMcDannoShipr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Honor Roll.  A little extension of the Derrick Bibby situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherhood of Blue

Frank is pretty out of sorts.  "Will somebody  _please_  tell me why the  _hell_  I have a Vice Detective in Booking?  Because I'd  _really_  like to know."

Sam is standing in Frank's office and is listening to Andy and Diaz give their statement about Derrick Bibby.  He knows he shouldn't have acted like an ass but he couldn't help it.

Chris is a standup guy, completely by the book.  Andy begged him to leave the part out about Bibby putting his hands on her.  Frank can see their silent conversation and barks out.  "What else is going on?"

Andy looks wide eyed at Chris and shakes her head minutely.  Chris frowns and quietly says.  "I'm sorry Andy."  He looks at his Staff Sergeant and says.  "Detective Bibby was physical with Andy sir and I...I punched him."

Sam stands right the hell up as he hears the words.  Frank grimaces and says.  "What do you mean by  _physical_?"

Andy shakes her head.  "It's nothing sir. I'm f..."

Sam growls and stalks over to look her over.  "I swear to god Andy if you say  _fine_  I'm gonna scream.  Choir boy here wouldn't punch a senior officer for  _fine_."

Andy cringed at his tone and looked to Frank and Noelle who only nodded.  She gave Chris a death glare and he shrugged.   _Just show them Andy_."

Sam had made it across the room, hands clenching at his sides.  Noelle stepped in front of him because she can see Andy's nervous.

She knows there's no going back.  So she sighs as a single tear rolls down her cheek.  She unbuttons her uniform shirt and takes it off, revealing the handprint bruises left by the detective.  Several things happen at once.  Noelle hisses, Frank curses and Sam growls then storms out of Frank's office.

Noelle doesn't have to be told to go after him, she just does, grabs Jerry as she races towards Booking.  Noelle gives Jerry a quick recap of why she's on a mission.  Unfortunately Bibby has been brought out of his cell and is being processed.

Sam flies into Booking.  Bibby is actually smirking at the whole situation until he sees Sam.  He knows him pretty well, knows he's bad ass at UC and is fiercely loyal to the brotherhood.  He remembers unfortunately that the rookie he handled is  _his_ rookie.  When he sees the murderous look on Swarek's face he has the sense to be nervous.

Sam gut punches him and slams him against the wall as he pulls out his handcuff key.  He unhooks them and throws the cuffs on the counter.  Bibby's smart and stays against the wall.  

Sam gets right in his face and growls.  "Come on  _Detective_."  He pushes him.  "This..."  He points to his shirt.  "This is family you son of a bitch. You're a disgrace.   _And_  you have the nerve to put your hands on a female officer, a rookie no less."  He lunges for him again and this time Dov and Jerry grab him.  Sam struggles as they practically carry him out.

Jerry gets him into an interrogation room and stands guard at the door.  "Brother, you need to calm the hell down.  Frank will only be able to get you out of so much shit.  Course if what Noelle says is true no one is gonna care about what you did."

Sam kicks a chair and slams his fist into the table.  "Son of a bitch."

Jerry just watches as his best friend paces the room cursing.  "She's going to be fine Sammy."

He turns and gives him a murderous look.  "I do  _not_  want to hear the words  _McNally_  and  _fine_ in the same damn sentence.  Did you see what he did to her?"

Jerry shook his head.  After he watched Sam hand Luke his ass he knows there's more.  "Sammy brother, what's going on with you and the rookie?"

Sam sighs heavily as he falls into a chair.  He tells him about the night of the blackout.  "I know what you're going to say.  I screwed up and then today, I let it get personal.  If I hadn't let that smug bastard push my buttons this morning..."  He shook his head.  "I should've known better."  He propped on his knees with his head in his hands.  "I'm an idiot."

Jerry chuckles.  "You're in love brother which makes you an idiot sometimes."

Sam snaps his head up and glares.  "I'm not..."

Jerry cuts him off.  " _Yes_  you  _are_.  You don't have to admit it but it's true.  Just be careful Sammy.  She's still a rookie and you  _know_  what happens."

Sam shakes his head.  "It doesn't even matter.  She's with Homicide."

Jerry shook his head this time. "No she isn't."

Sam stands up.  "What do you mean?"

Jerry sighs.  "Where the hell has your head been?  Oh!  Right."  He shrugged.  "They broke up a week ago."

Sam just stands there.  He can't believe she never told him.  "I  _am_  an idiot."  He doesn't say anything else, just paces for a bit.

Jerry finally feels like it's safe to let him leave the room.  "Go get changed and we'll get a drink.  I think we both need one."

He couldn't agree more.  He was going to need a little liquid courage to talk to Andy.  He hopes that she's there and will talk to him.  He changes quickly and meets Jerry in the car park.  It's well passed time for everyone on their shift to be gone.

Jerry sees him looking around.  "She's at the Penny with Traci."  He sighs.  "Look brother, I know you wanna talk to her but try to be less  _you_  when you do."  Sam smirks but knows he's right.

He sees her at the rookie table when they walk in and she looks like she's doing ok.  Chris doesn't seem to be fairing as well with two Peck's in his face.  He takes his usual seat at the bar with Jerry and orders a double.  He watches her as he slowly drinks his scotch.  She laughs a little and smiles but it never quite reaches her eyes.  He loves seeing them dance when she smiles and hates that he's part of the reason they aren't.  He finishes his drink and orders a single this time.  He doesn't know how long it's going to be before it's safe to approach.  An hour passes before she finally gets up and heads his way.  He can see she's trying to avoid him.

He reaches out and wraps his hand around her wrist.  "Hey."  He says quietly.

She takes a deep breath and looks up at him.  "Hey."

He can see the hurt in her eyes.  "I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I mean, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you.  It took a lot of guts to do what you guys did today."

She pulled lose and crossed her arms as she listened.  "Yeah.  I'm sorry too."  She watched as he opened his mouth to say more but he closed it and shook his head.  She scoffed and walked out.

Sam had already paid for his drink so he threw back the rest and trotted out after her.   "McN...Andy wait!"

She stopped but didn't turn around.  "What do you want sir?"

He knew he was in trouble.  He stepped closer and reached out for her arm.  She jumped a little.  "Shit.  I'm sorry."  He sighed and scrubbed his hands across his face.  "Andy, please look at me."

She shook her head.  "I don't feel like doing this with you.  Today was bad enough without more fighting with you Sam."

He spoke quietly; in that voice that gets her.  "I don't want to fight with you either."

She spun around and almost slammed into him he was so close.  "What  _do_  you want then?"

He shrugged.  "I wanna know why you didn't tell me."

She looked like he'd just slapped her.  She poked him in the chest as she spoke.  "I  _tried_  to tell you this morning  _Mr. It was what it was_."  A tear rolled down her cheek.  He could tell she was angry.  "If you had just given me the chance..."  She shrugged like she couldn't find the rest of the words.

He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.  "Jesus Andy."  He wanted to kick himself.  "I came in this morning coffee in hand, ready to talk to you, about  _everything._ "

She was a little excited and a little confused.  "What changed your mind?"

He sighed and shifted a little.  "Callaghan asking me to make sure you got out early so you two could go to his cabin."

She gave a little growl of her own.  " _Of course he did_."  She started pacing a little.  "Sam, I broke up with him that night, after I left you.  He's been trying to get me to change my mind since."

A million thoughts and questions ran through his mind.  "I don't understand.  Why'd you break up with him?"

She threw her hands up.  "Seriously Sam?  I mean I wasn't alone that night right?  I was in  _your_  house, in  _your bed,_ in  _your arms._ "  That was a moment he wouldn't forget for the rest of his life.

He could only nod.  "But you left."

She threw her hands up.  "I made a mistake and I'm not a cheater."

He was even more confused.  "Coming to me was a mistake?"

She nodded.  "But not for the reason you think.  I knew you were the only person that could make me feel better but I should never have come to you without ending things with Luke.  I just...I was just...I just  _needed_  you.  I couldn't stay and mess things up even more.  I didn't call you because I needed time."

He couldn't believe the words coming out of her.  "What are you saying?"

She stepped closer to him.  "Did you mean it?"  He raised an eyebrow. "It was what it was, did you mean it?"

He reached for her again and this time she didn't jump.  Remembering her bruises, he took her hands in his.  "No."  He shook his head.  "I was an idiot but I didn't mean it."

She smiled; a real smile and squeezed his hands.  "Three months."

His head is spinning already.  "Three months?"

She nods, smiling like crazy.  "I get cut loose in three months."

Sam finally smiles and nods.  "Three months."


End file.
